Electrical boxes are commonly mounted on ceilings for the purpose of supporting ceiling fans, light fixtures, or other electrical devices. The electrical box provides a safe enclosure to house all wiring connections. Typically, these electrical boxes are secured to the ceiling by a supporting device that spans between two adjacent ceiling joists.
Various considerations are necessary in providing supporting devices for ceiling-mounted electrical boxes. The National Electrical Code specifies a minimum weight of 50 pounds for ceiling light fixtures and a maximum weight of 70 pounds for ceiling fans. It is therefore very important that an installer use adequate load-bearing fasteners for securing the supporting device to the overhead joists. It is also important that the load be carried by the supporting device, and not by the electrical box.
A second consideration arises from the awkwardness of working overhead. Typically, when securing a supporting device and an electrical box to the overhead structure of the ceiling, the installer must assemble several items together while reaching overhead. These include the mounting bar, the electrical box, the fasteners for securing the mounting bar to the ceiling structure, and the fasteners for mounting the electrical box to the mounting bar. Considering that the installer is typically on a ladder and reaching upwards, this creates a challenging task for any installer. It is therefore imperative that all parts necessary for a successful installation are on hand for the installer.
For installation of fan fixtures, a further consideration is that the electrical box must be connected support device must be as simple as possible. Many prior art supporting devices require the use of two-piece mounting brackets and multiple fasteners for attaching the electrical box to the support device, which creates a difficult assembly task for the installer as several components must be handled while at the same time supporting the overhead support device.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to supply a support device that simplifies the procedure for hanging an electrical box or fixture from overhead joists while freeing up the installer's hands.